


恋爱战争理论13.14.

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online(Anime & Mango
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	恋爱战争理论13.14.

　  
13.　   
桐谷和人觉得自己有点神志不清。明天就要开学了，而他现在正端坐在书桌前，一脸高深莫测地研究GV。  
　　  
　　对，没错，研究GV。  
　　  
　　他听着耳机里销魂的呻吟声，内心对眼前两具交叠着的光裸肉体毫无感触。随着黄片的继续进行，一炮结束，画面变成对穴口的特写，桐谷和人看着那无底洞一样的小穴，不禁怀疑这视频是不是加了特效——这么小的地方，怎么可能插的进去？  
　　  
　　“和人，有你的快递——”翠的声音从楼下传来，桐人立马摘下耳机，摁了下锁屏键，下楼签完字又抱着包裹逃命般地回去了。  
　　  
　　他顺着门下滑，跌坐在地，垂着头重重地叹了口气。无需把包裹拆开，他也知道里面装的是什么。  
　　  
　　‘你疯了，桐谷和人。’这是他目前唯一的想法。  
　　  
　　第二天，清晨。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人告别峰嵩和翠，走出家门就看到了街对面跟自己穿着相同制服的优吉欧。  
　　  
　　“早啊，桐人。”优吉欧笑着向自己打招呼。  
　　  
　　“早，优吉欧，一起走吧。”总感觉有哪里不对劲。  
　　  
　　桐人像往常那样走了一段路，唯一不同的是今天有人陪着自己。他行至一半终于反应过来这种强烈的违和感源自哪里了：“优吉欧，你不是住校吗？”  
　　  
　　“我搬出来了，在那边租的房子。”优吉欧指向不远处，“从下往上数，正对着你们家，第三个窗户。”  
　　  
　　“什么，这么方便？等我回家就把望远镜找出来。”  
　　  
　　“哦，对啊，还可以用望远镜，谢谢你提醒了我。”  
　　  
　　“等会儿，我说着玩的。你，你可别来真的。”  
　　  
　　两人一路聊着天进了班级，学生们正在重新分组，桐人依旧是组长，但优吉欧不再是他的组员。不在同一个小组，也就不能继续做同桌，桐人有些不舍地帮优吉欧搬东西。  
　　  
　　“我会经常回去看你的哦，组长大人。”  
　　  
　　“行了行了，低头不见抬头见的，吃饭和上下学不还是在一起，好像我一秒钟都离不了你似的。”  
　　  
　　“各位，安静一下，占用你们一会时间——”体委相田彰介在讲台上喊道，学生们纷纷看向他。  
　　  
　　“下个月中旬我们将举办春季运动会，项目单在我这里，一个人最多参加三项，每个组最少都要有一个报名参加的……”  
　　  
　　桐人有种不祥的预感，他回头看向自己的现任同桌渡边原，被人称作“白面团子”的渡边摇了摇头。桐人又将希望寄于其他几个人身上，他们则伸手对自己的组长道：“您请您请”。  
　　  
　　‘这不坑我呢吗……’  
　　  
　　而这边优吉欧已经顶着其他组的组号报完项目了。桐人紧紧握住他的手，哭丧着脸道：“优吉欧，别走啊，我离不了你的……”  
　　  
　　优吉欧掰开他的手：“唉，加油吧，前组长。”  
　　  
　　桐人最后被迫报了个一千米，他也不想输的太惨，所以连今天的课间操都没翘。  
　　  
　　冬末，乍暖还寒，桐谷和人扣着学校统一发放的跑操专用瓜皮帽。这帽子保暖效果良好，就是有欠美观，怪不得经常有学生说戴上它好像道边卖烤肠的大叔，整个操场都飘着香气——糟了，自己好像有点饿。  
　　  
　　“同学，能跟我换一下位置吗——谢谢你。”桐人听见熟悉的声音接近了自己。另一边，第一排最左侧的早乙女花宫也想换位置，因为她身边就是体委相田彰介，那个被她避而远之还总也甩不掉的追求者，可早乙女身旁的女生面对此景，都是一副“我懂我懂”的姿态，拒绝了她换位置的请求。  
　　  
　　优吉欧已经换完了位置，他站在桐人的身边，“你来了啊，再不来我就得担心你的出席率了。”  
　　  
　　桐人看了一眼优吉欧，然后回过头去窃笑：“嘛，其实你戴这个帽子还挺好看的，噗……”  
　　  
　　“你要是不笑着说会更有说服力的。”  
　　  
　　广播里传来预备开始的命令声，学生们站好队，不再闲聊。  
　　  
　　那段时间里，身旁人衣料的摩擦声，在空气中变成白雾的哈气，还有被他压在帽子下面一翘一翘地甩在脑后的短发，构成了优吉欧课间操的全部。  
　　  
　　优吉欧看着那撮在冷风中摇摆不定的黑发，好像他藏不住的尾巴。  
　　  
　　间操后，更衣室内。  
　　  
　　桐人把衣服脱到一半，突然想起来了什么，探过身子道：“优——吉——欧——”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”优吉欧回头，就看到桐人露在外面的半边身子。因为刚跑完步，两个人身上都出着汗，燥热难耐。  
　　  
　　优吉欧微微偏了下头，系好衬衫上的最后一粒纽扣：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　桐人见状悻悻地缩回身子：“没事没事。”  
　　  
　　简单来说，自从约会那天的经历过后，他们一方更趋主动，一方更加谨慎了。后面的几天桐人变本加厉，甚至还在对方刚换好衣服的时候开玩笑似的去掀，而优吉欧则继续“敌不动我不动，敌动我岿然不动”地装糊涂。  
　　  
　　天越来越暖，早春的第一场雨不仅带来了生机，而且给学生们带来了意外之喜——停电。  
　　  
　　外面的天很阴，坐在教室里根本看不清黑板上的字，于是学校取消了下午的课程，学生们大扫除后就可以离校了。  
　　  
　　尽管只是半天的假期，大家都还是像过年一样开心，积极投身于劳动。桐人从洗手间打完水，用刷子蹭了两下地，然后就蹲在地上偷起了懒。优吉欧经过的时候，发现了角落里的桐人，他嗔怪道：“好好干活啊。”  
　　  
　　“哦……”桐人口头上答应着，人却依旧蹲在地上，他一手拄着脸，一手玩起漂浮在水面上的刷子，“优吉欧，一会你家里有人吗？”  
　　  
　　“只有我”，他大概猜到桐人的下一句话是什么了。  
　　  
　　“我想去你家。”桐人的手拨弄着盆里的刷子，看它从一边漂到另一边，受到盆壁的阻碍又荡了回来，激起层层波纹。  
　　  
　　优吉欧不做声，看不出来他在想什么，桐人等着他的答复。  
　　  
　　“那待会一起走吧。”  
　　  
　　返程的路上雨越下越大，完全没有要停的迹象。桐人撑着伞和优吉欧往回走，路上他有些心不在焉，好几次都差点跟优吉欧走散。  
　　  
　　两人抵达了优吉欧所住的公寓，桐人站在门口，惴惴不安起来。优吉欧找出多余的拖鞋摆在他面前，弯腰的时候桐人看见了他被雨水打湿的后背，“对不起，我刚才打伞的时候没注意到……”桐人换上拖鞋，被优吉欧领着进了房间。  
　　  
　　“没事，别在意。”优吉欧指引桐人坐下，打开电视，给他准备好热饮和零食，“游戏你随便玩吧，我去冲个热水澡，等我一下。”  
　　  
　　听到他要洗澡，桐人明显地颤了一下，他端起茶杯，抿了一口来掩饰慌乱。  
　　  
　　悉悉索索的衣物声过后，浴室的取暖灯亮起，桐人透过磨砂玻璃，影影绰绰地看着优吉欧的身影。他甩了甩头，剔除脑海中的旖念，转而攻向主机游戏，顺便观察了一下室内的环境：房间整洁，陈设简单，只有最基本的家具，估计是刚搬进来没多久。  
　　  
　　没过多久，淋浴声停了，优吉欧从浴室里走出来，桐人按了下暂停键，回头——  
　　  
　　优吉欧穿着常见的白色浴衣，手里拿着毛巾在擦拭他未干的头发。有水珠顺着他的脖颈一路向下，滑进浴衣。他裸露在外的手臂和小腿线条流畅，匀称且极具骨骼与肌肉的美感。伴随着水汽的余热，他周身萦绕着一种难以言状的粗犷气息，它在悄然无声中给予人以威慑。现在优吉欧除去了平日里温文尔雅的外衣，彰显出他天然的野性，这份野性在胁迫人臣服，诱惑人原始地暴露，去品尝伊甸园的禁果。  
　　  
　　桐人第一次意识到“性感”这个词不一定非要用在曼妙婀娜的女人身上，优吉欧也同样适用。  
　　  
　　优吉欧眯了眯眼，桐人听见了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
　　  
　　“都玩到这里了？刚才那关你怎么过的，好厉害。”优吉欧像桐人一样席地而坐，用手柄选择了“保存进度”，桐人收回心神，从头做起了讲解。  
　　  
　　然后他们就真的打了一下午的游戏。  
　　  
　　等到桐人被优吉欧送下楼，他注视着未歇的雨帘，发现自己好像忘了点事。他走下台阶，在雨中迷茫地站了一会，犹豫着要不要回家。  
　　  
　　他退回至楼内，上楼，敲门。  
　　  
　　优吉欧开门，把他落下的伞递过去，又道了声再见，本欲就此别过，结果被桐人拦下了。  
　　  
　　桐人侧身从门缝里钻了进去，重新关好门，切断了自己的后路。他身上滴着水，低头不语。  
　　  
　　“不回家吗？”优吉欧问道，换来的是桐人的沉默。  
　　  
　　他叹了口气，再次道：“回去吧”。  
　　  
　　桐人无视了优吉欧的建议，他换好鞋，步入室内，在房间中央正坐，目视前方，上身笔直，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上。  
　　  
　　优吉欧拿他没辙，转身要去厨房，“晚上吃面条？”  
　　  
　　“我做了。”  
　　  
　　“你做了……晚饭？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”声音细若蚊呐。  
　　  
　　优吉欧看着桐人低到不能再低的头，反应过来他话的意思，他控制住自己的情绪，问道：“跟谁？”  
　　  
　　“……我做了清理和扩张。”声音越来越小，优吉欧愣在原地，桐人以为他没有听清，抬起头竭力道：“我说我做了清理和扩张”。他红着眼眶，快要被逼哭了。  
　　  
　　屋外的雨还在下。  
　　  
　　桐人感觉自己好像一块主动洗干净、烹饪好还撒了料的肉，躺在盘子里说“快来吃我”。  
　　  
　　优吉欧向他走近，桐人发现自己又开始不争气地抖了，他几乎是抱着必死的决心，从衣兜里掏出一盒避孕套。  
　　  
　　优吉欧挑眉道：“就一盒？”  
　　  
　　“对，对啊……难道一盒不够你用吗？”  
　　  
　　“够，我就问问。”优吉欧捡起盒子，拿在手里掂了掂，往里看了一眼道：“少了一个？”  
　　  
　　“我有点好奇，就拆了一个……”  
　　  
　　肉都送到嘴边了，哪有不吃的道理。  
───────────────────────

14.  
　　这真是个糟糕的姿势，桐人坐在优吉欧的怀里如此想。  
　　  
　　优吉欧把下巴搁在桐人的肩上，用手卷起他的上衣，掖进他的衣领。手指在滑腻的肌肤上来回游走，从桐人的身后摁压住他浅褐色的乳头——“唔嗯……”，他怀里的人发出小兽般的呜咽声。  
　　  
　　优吉欧的唇贴在他的耳边：“你没自己试着碰过这里吗？”  
　　  
　　“我……试过，但是没有什么感觉。”桐人诚实地回答他。  
　　  
　　“那我可以理解为，你被我玩有感觉吗？”优吉欧本想为难他，看他红着耳根向自己辩解，然而桐人非但没有表现出他所预想的那般，反倒顺着他的话思索起来，得出结论后回头睁着那双澄澈清亮的眼，十分确定地点了点头。  
　　  
　　优吉欧意识到自己的心绝对是被狠狠地击中了。  
　　  
　　他被桐人这一简单的举动撩得不轻，停了一会才想起来继续手上的动作。他用指甲刮蹭、抠弄着桐人小巧稚嫩的乳首，末了还挪到他身侧含住其中一颗，色情地吸吮出声音，松口时还用舌头打着旋儿地舔舐，在他的乳晕上留下一圈淫靡的水渍。  
　　  
　　桐人低头，看见埋首于自己胸前的优吉欧冲他笑了一下。随后便有一只手顺着他的脊背钻进了内裤，覆上他的半边屁股，用力地捏了一下。桐人像触电一般颤了下身子，优吉欧趁机把另一只手也伸了进去。两只手一起揉搓着他的臀肉，他的两瓣屁股任人摆布，刚被挤压在一起，就又被无情地掰开，又红又烫。优吉欧觉得差不多是时候了，手指微微戳进桐人的臀缝——  
　　  
　　里面有东西。  
　　  
　　他一把扒下桐人的内裤，玩味地看着他，等他做出解释。  
　　  
　　“是跳蛋。”桐人死命地盯着床单，不敢跟优吉欧对视。  
　　  
　　“放进去多久了？”优吉欧握着抵在甬道入口处的圆柄，拽出来一点又塞了回去。  
　　  
　　“放学之后就一直在里面了。”  
　　  
　　“遥控呢？”  
　　  
　　“用没电了。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧闻言，坏心眼地重重拍了下他雪白的臀峰，满意地看着上面泛起的红痕：“你知道吗，你这样让我很想欺负你。”  
　　  
　　桐人睨了他一眼，当然这在优吉欧看来就是在勾引他。他取出埋藏在里面的跳蛋，那上面还沾着融化了的黏液，估计是润滑剂一类的东西。  
　　  
　　“我们还是再扩张一次吧？”优吉欧见桐人点了下头，于是他把残存的润滑剂涂到指尖上，插进桐人的股沟，进入穴口，慢慢地往里探索。  
　　  
　　“往边上一点，优吉欧。”桐人主动伸手帮忙，他清晰地感受着自己和优吉欧的手指紧紧贴合，共同纠缠在他的后穴里。桐人觉得自己的脑子八成是坏掉了，他竟然在引领对方开拓自己的身体：“在这儿，弯一下指节，往下摁。”优吉欧照做，肠壁骤然缩紧，温热的软肉受到刺激，绞住他的手指不放。  
　　  
　　“真熟练啊，桐人。”优吉欧找准了位置，又插进去一根手指，掐住那处。  
　　  
　　“——嘶，哈……优，优吉欧，哈啊……”桐人的眼泪夺眶而出，前列腺被人肆意蹂躏，他感觉自己要被毁掉了。  
　　  
　　“哈……啊，哈……，优吉欧，优吉欧……”优吉欧暂且放过了他，惊讶地发现桐人立马用自己的手填补上了这个空缺。他抽出手，坐在一旁看着桐人自慰。  
　　  
　　“上个月不还生疏得不行吗，学的这么快……你该不会总这么做吧？”  
　　  
　　被说中了。  
　　  
　　桐人听到他的话，自嘲地笑了。“别提了，你一出现就把我原本的生活搞的一团糟。”他的语气里充满无奈：“尤其是那天之后……你以为我想这样？”每次夜阑人静的时候，他一个人躲在被子里，手法青涩地玩弄自己，抑制不住地喊着优吉欧的名字。桐人认为自己已经彻底偏离人生的正轨了，他一面在心里斥责自己是个脏得令人作呕的坏孩子，一面又不得不屈服于生理上新奇刺激的快感。  
　　  
　　“桐人……不想做就别做了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”桐人真想把他一脚踹下床——都到这步了，你心疼起来了？不行，得想个办法改改他这个乱疼人的毛病。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧——”声音里尽是不怀好意的味道。桐人跪爬过去，跟他咬起耳朵：“我告诉你啊，我可以只靠后面高潮。”他用手掀开优吉欧的浴衣，狎昵地抚摸他精神抖擞的阳具。“你要加油啊——难不成你还没有它好用？”桐人用下巴指了指那枚跳蛋。  
　　  
　　优吉欧背着光，平静地起身，桐人被他投在自己身上的阴影笼罩住。还不等桐人反应过来发生了什么，他就已经在天旋地转之间，被优吉欧翻过身子，逼进墙角。  
　　  
　　‘我玩脱了……’  
　　  
　　他被压在床上，动弹不得，只能听着塑料袋被撕开的声音——是避孕套。优吉欧扶着自己的柱身，抵在穴口，命令道：“用手掰开自己的屁股。”  
　　  
　　桐人感觉身后的优吉欧陌生无比。他被迫把腿分开，撅起屁股，手忙活着后面，只能用膝盖撑着自己的身体，打开的屁股就这么正对着优吉欧。  
　　  
　　“再掰，你不是吃过吗，知道它有多大。”他的声音还是一如既往的温和，如果内容也是就好了。  
　　  
　　‘救命……’桐人绝望地想。  
　　  
　　终于，优吉欧挺身，稍微挤进去一点。桐人的手攥紧床单，疼得青筋暴起。优吉欧也不太好受，他把胸膛贴在桐人的背上，同他十指相扣：“放轻松，你夹得我也疼，没事的，放松。”  
　　  
　　好疼好疼好疼。  
　　  
　　“草……我不做了，你出去……出去……”  
　　  
　　“没事，放松，乖……”优吉欧咬住对方的肩头，手指操弄着桐人的会阴，他继续挺身，肉刃往更深处开路。  
　　  
　　“嘶——哈啊……”桐人怀疑自己后面已经被撑裂了。他想起刚才优吉欧问话时傻愣的样子，心生一计，回头泪眼汪汪地看着优吉欧，以为自己委屈可怜的模样能勾起对方的恻隐之心。  
　　  
　　‘要死……’  
　　  
　　他身体里的东西更大了。  
　　  
　　优吉欧也不含糊，身体一下一下地律动起来，整根没入又抽出，睾丸撞在臀肉上发出啪啪的声响。桐人被顶得眼前发黑，他感觉自己好像是在交配的母猫，找不到着力点，只好把头埋在被褥里，从自己的腿间倒着往外看：黑色丛林里自己已经抬头的阴茎，和身后因抽插而爆发着力量的腿。  
　　  
　　莫名的紧张和恐惧中，桐人回忆起自己小时候去扎针，总要看着针头进入自己的血管才能安心的经历。他在破碎的呻吟里勉强拼凑出一句完整的话：“优吉欧……我想翻过来做……我想看你。”  
　　  
　　“再等会儿，马上就好。”优吉欧的汗水滴在桐人的背上，他用手把桐人的臀瓣往中间按，加快抽插的频率，引得桐人直骂他打桩机，最后优吉欧在深处停下，闷哼几声。  
　　  
　　“这么快就射了？”桐人感到后庭里的硬挺渐渐软了下去，暗自松了口气。优吉欧撤出他的身体，不去管伴侣的讥讽，摘下盛满精液的套子——“呲拉”一声，桐人惊恐地看见他又拆了一个。  
　　  
　　“不，你这样对身体不好的，不如我们歇一会……”  
　　  
　　“你放心，我会完成任务的。”优吉欧揉了揉桐人的下体，就是不碰他勃起的阴茎，“让我看看你是不是真的能靠后面高潮。”桐人要悔死了。  
　　  
　　优吉欧把枕头立起来靠在墙上，又搬过去一摞被子，“不是想前入吗，靠着吧，这样你比较省力。”  
　　  
　　桐人躺过去，把腿架在优吉欧的肩上，胳膊环住他的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，后庭传来熟悉的侵入感，他看着交合处的进进出出，感觉自己的五脏六腑都要颠出来了。  
　　  
　　优吉欧撑在他上面，情动导致他面色潮红，眼睛里蒙着一层雾，桐人帮他擦了下汗，他们目光相接。  
　　  
　　“你……舒服吗？”问话的不是优吉欧，是桐人。  
　　  
　　“你里面……呼，又热又紧，当然舒服了。话说这个是不是应该我问？”  
　　  
　　“我一点都不好，我要疼死了。”  
　　  
　　“骗鬼呢，你那儿顶得我肚子都疼。”  
　　  
　　“那你一会儿让我上回来。”  
　　  
　　“就用它？”优吉欧态度轻蔑地握住对方的勃起，“是不是小了点？”  
　　  
　　“优吉欧……你等着。”  
　　  
　　“好啊，我等着你。如果你还有力气的话，请随意。”  
　　  
　　后来桐人泻在了优吉欧的小腹上，但优吉欧没有放过他，借着高潮的余韵，桐人又哭着干射了不止一次，他才跟着一起射在了套子里，从他的体内退出。  
　　  
　　优吉欧摸过第三枚避孕套。  
　　  
　　“等会儿？你要干嘛？不行不行，你饶了我吧，优吉欧……不，优哥，优哥，有话好好说。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧纯良无害道：“那你得说明白了，我跟跳蛋，哪个好用？”  
　　  
　　“你你你……咱把套放下，听话。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧真就把避孕套放下了，然后桐人听见他说：“那这次就直接进去，不戴套了。”  
　　  
　　“你妈的……”桐人起身想逃，结果刚要站起来就一个趔趄摔了回去——他合不拢腿了。  
　　  
　　“别做了，优吉欧……我真的站不稳了……”桐人声音里带着哭腔。  
　　  
　　“可我还想要嘛。”他的语气听着好像在撒娇。  
　　  
　　“手和嘴哪都行，别用后面了，那儿已经松了，我求你了……”  
　　  
　　优吉欧最后还是选择了腿交，他大概是射在了桐人的大腿缝里，也可能是膝窝里，也可能二者皆有。桐人记不清了，他只知道自己昏了过去，等到醒过来的时候，他已经被人洗干净重新抱到了床上。  
　　  
　　日暮时分，外面放晴了，橘黄色的天被洗得泛旧，这是种原本不属于天的颜色，雨下了很久才能出现，但白日将尽，这种颓唐和无垢都只能留存一会儿。先前盼望雨停的小孩子全都出来了，他们在楼下闹哄哄地追逐嬉笑，楼上的两个人赤身裸体，依偎在同一床被子里，仿佛自灵肉未分之时他们就这样紧密无间。  
　　  
　　百叶窗把日光整齐地分割成一条一条，投射进屋内。这屋里很空旷，床占了大半的空间，此外就再没有什么显眼的家具了。徒然无因地，桐人联想到火车车厢，或许他们正坐在车厢内也说不定，就这样漫无目的地穿梭在城市中，车厢外的一切跟他们毫无关系；又或者城市本就是一列隆隆向前的火车，正载着他们奔赴宿命。  
　　  
　　“醒了啊。”优吉欧轻浅的声音打断了桐人的遐思，他也在看外面的天：“你说等到晚上，天空会变成什么颜色？”  
　　  
　　“我猜……还会是橙色，黑色里透着亮的橙色。”  
　　  
　　“那我猜是紫红色。”  
　　  
　　“那就一起等着看吧。”桐人回答他，优吉欧又往他的脖颈里蹭了蹭。  
　　  
　　云月变幻，既然现在可以相拥，管它以后如何。


End file.
